1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat such as an automotive seat and, more particularly, to an improved vehicle seat in which a seat cushion and a seat back are formed separately from each other, the seat back is inclinably mounted to the seat cushion, and "harness" means is inserted into the seat back from the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle seat of this type is shown in FIG. 1. In the conventional vehicle seat, harness means such as an air feed pipe (C) for feeding air to an air bag (a) for a lumbar support section stored within a seat back (A') is exposed. Therefore, there is a possibility that the air feed pipe (C) may catch the foot or feet of an occupant in a rear seat. Also, such exposure of the air feed pipe (C) impairs the appearance of the seat.